¿ESTO ES AMOR?
by Ellie Romero Urban
Summary: El amor es un asco eso es lo que pienso yo mi nombre es Candy y la verdad no creo en ra que creer en el amor si siempre te rompen el corazón ,cada vez que me enamoro me doy cuenta de que solo soy un juego o de que no les gusto,es horrible ver a la gente sufrir,les tanta su tristeza que llegan a quitarse la vida. yo no seré ro alguien me hara cambiar de opinion
1. Chapter 1

"**HOLA" **

**BUENO ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA BASADA UN POCO EN MI VIDA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE .DEJEN SUS REVIEWS **

**ME ENCANTARÍA SABER SUS OPINIONES NO IMPORTA SI SON BUENAS O MALAS ME SERVIRÁN PARA MEJORAR. BUENO PARA YA NO HACER MAS LARGO ESTO EMPEZARE CON ESTE FIC.**

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_El amor es un asco eso es lo que pienso yo mi nombre es Candy y la verdad no creo en cusilerias. para que creer en el amor si siempre te rompen el corazón ,cada vez que me enamoro me doy cuenta de que solo soy un juego o de que no les gusto,es horrible ver a la gente sufrir ,les tanta su tristeza que llegan a quitarse la vida. yo no sere igual a esa gente tampoco quiero parecerme a mi madre ,ella me contaba que mi papa era el amor de su vida y en que termino su cuento de hadas ,pues el nos abandono así de simple ,yo jure que nunca me enamoraría. pero hay alguien que me quiere cambiar pero no le sera nada sencillo entrar a mi corazón y conquistarme._

-hija ya levántate -dijo mi madre

-ya voy mama -dije ya levantada y apunto de ducharme

-apúrate se te va hacer tarde-dijo ya un poco desesperada

-ya estoy lista desayunare en la escuela me voy tengo un día muy duro deséame suerte-dije ya en la puerta de la casa

-pero hij...-ya no la pude escuchar por que salí corriendo para alcanzar el autobús, luego de abordarlo me senté a lado de la ultima persona que quería ver , era nada mas y nada menos que Terruce Grandchester mi ex mejor amigo que párese estar interesado en mi pero yo no ,no se como decirle que no quiero nada con el .Desde que me dijo que yo le gustaba arruino nuestra amistad hemos estado juntos desde que eramos pequeños.

-hola-dijo con un tono suave y lindo

-hola-conteste secamente

-candy por favor dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que te quiero -dijo mirándome con esos ojos tan azules que me dan un escalofrió y me hacen sentir... pero que pienso es solo mi amigo

-terry sabes que yo te...-pero alguien me interrumpio

**continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno espero que les allá gustado e comienzo de esta historia ,sigan dejando reviews **

**CAPITULO 2**

_si alguien me interrumpio fue Susana Marlow,la chica mas odiosa del universo se cree mucho dice tenerlo todo bueno casi todo solo le falta tener a MI TERRY ,bueno quise decir a Terruce pero en fin se que a el no le gustan chics como ella._

_-Hola Terry-dijo en un tono dulce,jaja como si en verdad hablara así ,lo mejor que pude hacer era alejarme de ellos desocupe mi asiento y me dirijo a otro lugar ,me coloque mis audífonos y me puse a escuchar mi boyband favorita los SS501,discretamente voltee para ver al pobre de Terry sufrir me curiosamente ya no estaba y vi a una Susana enojada por su rechazo pero en fin a mi que me importa que hagan._

_-así que me evitaras pequeña pecosa-no podía ser estaba a mi lado pero cuando rayos llego y como se atrevía a decirme pequeña pecosa_

_-deja de decirme así arrogante engreído-dije enojada me molesta que hagan referencia a mis pecas,pero juro que lo matare si me vuelve a llamar así _

_-esta bien tranquila pero ya no te enojes que se te ven mas las pecas jaja-dijo riéndose de mi afortunadamente llegamos a la escuela ,bajo de inmediato y corro a mi salón para hablar con mis mejores amigas_

**_Terry POV_**

**_-no escaparas siempre -dije en un susurro ,la verdad Candy no es una chica cualquiera es especial la conozco de toda la vid llevo mucho tiempo enamorada de ella,se que tiene miedo a enamorarse pero yo no jugare con sus sentimientos la amo teno que planear como conquistarla y para eso tengo a mis amigos que me ayudaran._**

**_-hola chicos-dije saludando a mis amigos_**

**_-¿como te fue con tu declaración?-dijo Archie_**

**_-mal ella no quiere nada conmigo-dije secamente_**

**_-¿pues que paso?-pregunto Stear_**

**_-bueno la invite a salir,fuimos al cine pero no vimos películas cursis si no de acción después comimos pizza y cuando la deje en la entrada de su casa le robe un beso al cual respondió con una cachetada , le pedí perdón le confesé lo que sentía por ella y me dijo que lo sentía pero que no quería nada con nadie ,se metió corriendo a su casa y no la vi en todo el fin de semana hasta hoy en el autobús,intente hablar con ella pero Susana aparecio_**

_Candy POV_

_-si chicas eso paso-dije después de relatar les lo que paso con Terry_

_-Candy no seas tonta tu también amas a Terry-dijo Annie_

_-eso es cierto son tal para cual deberías darle una oportunidad-dijo Patty apoyándola _

_-ya no me digan nada vale me confunden saben que hablare con Terry y punto-dije con una sonrisa y sali corriendo_

_me dirijo al patio a hablar con el pero me encontré con la peor escena del mundo es por eso que no creo en el amor siempre te rompen el corazón lo que veía era horrible estaba Terry besándose con esa zorra me dirijo a ellos para decir algo pero mejor di media vuelta era mejor así..._

**_continuara..._**

**_espero que les allá gustado por cierto quiero agradecer a Wendy Grandchester por ser mi inspiración ya que leer sus fics me ayudan mucho._**

**_nos leemos pronto linda noche_**

**_un bes_**


	3. Chapter 3

**LAMENTO NO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO PERO ES QUE ESTOY VIENDO ASUNTOS DE MI ESCUELA Y ANDO OCUPADA PERO PROMETO ACTUALIZAR LOS DÍAS LUNES,MIÉRCOLES, VIERNES Y TAL VEZ LOS SÁBADOS Y DOMINGOS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ARE MAS LARGOS LOS CAPÍTULOS **

**CAPITULO 3**

**_CANDY POV_**

_no se que hacer ahora,cuando vea a Terry fingir que no vi nada es algo tonto no se mentir bien ,estoy lastimada me han roto el corazón una vez mas pero que hacer ese es mi dilema,sin mas es mejor ir al salón y hablar con Annie y Patty ,ellas son las únicas que me pueden ayudar si eso digo a mi misma respira con calma tranquila todo va a estar bien actúa normal se fuerte._

_-pero Candy como es que el se estaba besando con otra,creo que es un error debiste ver mal-dijo Annie después de contarle lo que vi_

_-no fe un error Annie yo lo vi ,pero no tengo derecho a meterme en su vida es mejor así ,deseo que el sea feliz -dije mientras intentaba no llorar,una voz en mi interior me decía no seas idiota no dejes que la puta de Susana te quite a Terry,y otra parte contradecía esa voz lo que me dijo me hizo reaccionar ,yo tuve la culpa de que el se alejara de mi que afrontara las consecuencias y lo dejara ser feliz._

_-bueno nena cálmate desierta manera tu lo ayudaste a terminar en os brazos de Susana-dijo Patty demonios tiene razón_

_-me calmare vale,mejor cambiemos de tema por favor-dije sonriendo bueno fingiendo sonreír_

_-esta bien,ya se enteraron de que nuestra profesora Kate ya no nos dará clases- dijo Patty sonriendo ,la verdad ella y la profesora no se llevaban bien siempre se retaban con la mirada ,en algunas ocasiones Patty dejaba en vergüenza a la maestra por errores de ortografia o por no saber del tema ,pero gracias a ello la castigaban y no solo a ella sino también a Annie y ami por ser sus amigas._

_-en serio y ahora ¿quien nos dará clases?-dijo Annie sonriente como siempre estaba_

_-bueno según me entere se llama James -dijo Patty ,lo único que pensé es genial ahora tenemos otro maestro que soportar lo peor es que la materia que nos va a dar es química la materia que mas odio_

_-sera mejor irnos chicas pronto iniciara la clase-dije y todas nos paramos ,para dirigirnos al salón de lamentablemente química_

_**TERRY POV**_

_**lo que me faltaba que Susana me aleje de mi como pude ,en su cara vi un desconcierto creo que nunca nadie la a rechazado.**_

_**-por que me rechazas-dijo lloriqueando lo que me faltaba**_

_**-Suzi debes entender que yo no te quiero yo amo Candy-dije sonando tranquilo**_

_**-pues no creo que ella quiera saber nada de ti después de este beso-dijo con una media sonrisa,no comprendía por que me había dicho eso hasta que voltee vi a una rubia muy linda salir corriendo esto no podía pasarme ella nos vio.**_

_**-te lo advertí una vez Terry que si no eres para mi no serias de nadie lo oyes-dijo y salio corriendo dejándome algo confundido pero recordé ese horrible **_**_día_**

_FLASHBACK_

_-Terry que bueno que te veo necesito decirte algo-dijo susana interrumpiendo mi platica con mis amigos_

_-dime Suzi que quieres-dije en tono amable ,note como ella se sonrojaba_

_-bueno puede ser en privado-dijo sonrojándose mas pero que le pasaba a esa chiquilla_

_-esta bien ,chicos ahora vengo-dije caminando con Susana llegamos a un lugar donde no había nadie eso fue extraño por que me trajo aqui_

_-pues dime que es lo que querías decirme -dije un poco desesperado por que tenia que ir por Candy ya que le prometí ir por un helado hoy_

_-yo...solo...quería...darte...esto...y...decirte...que...me...-no termino la frase por que le dio pena de por si estaba tartamudeando_

_-solo dilo-dije ya muy enojado_

_-me gustas-dijo yo solo me quede como un idiota observándola_

_-pero sabes que tu no me gustas Suzi yo quiero a alguien mas lo siento- dije devolviendo le la carta _

_-tu no me puedes rechazar juro que te arrepentirás lo juro-dijo enojada pero que le pasaba de un segundo a otro dejo de ser la niña tímida a una loca histérica ,cuando me di cuenta ya no la vi de seguro salio corriendo pero sera mejor volver por Candy ya que ya casi sale de clases_

_FIN DEL FLASHBCK_

**_ahora comprendo su mejor venganza es que yo no sea novio de Candy pero no creo que lo consiga pero ahora con eso a frustrado mis planes quien sabe que debe pensar de hablar con ella urgentemente,me dirijo a su salon apidamente_**

**_-Candy necesito hablar contigo-dije sonando un poco nervioso_**

**_-no puede ser en otro momento Terruce- demonios esta enojada pero debo arreglar este asunto con ella de inmediato_**

**_-es urgente-dije un poco exasperado _**

**_-lovsiento estoy en clase-dijo ignorándome_**

**_-bien tu lo pediste pricesa-la cargue pese a sus golpes e me importaba nada solo arreglar este absurdo malentendido me escucharía quisiera o no _**

**_continuara..._**

**_bueno nos leemos pronto tengan un buen lindo inicio de semana_**

**_les mando un beso jeje_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_LAMENTO NO ESCRIBIR PRONTO LO SIENTO MIS SINCERAS DISCULPAS _**

**_CAPITULO 4_**

_CANDY POV_

_como se atrevía a sacarme así del salón pero que idiota,justo después de sacarme de mi clase me llevo aun lugar apartado de la escuela me bajo y yo intente huir pero fue en vano me acorralo contra la pared,en ese instante sentí su boca cerca de la mía le mire a los ojos y me perdí en su bella mirada,cada vez lo sentía mas cercano ami;entonces sucedió me beso,sus lindos labios que ansiaba que me volvieran a besar no se cuanto duro el beso pero fue mágico,pero algo en mi memoria me hizo recordar el maldito beso que presencie de Terry y Susana como pude lo aleje de mi y le solté una cachetada._

_-que sucede por que me has golpeado-dijo Terry claramente confundido_

_-jaja y todavía preguntas por que lo he hecho pero bien te lo diré no es correcto que me beses si tienes novia-dije muy molesta_

_-yo no tengo novia entendido a la única que quiero como mi novia es a ti ,pero aparte yo no creo que te allá molestado este beso es mas hasta me correspondiste-dijo Terry molesto pero ante lo que dijo me sonroje tenia razón le había correspondido_

_-bien tienes razón vale contento ahora si me permites tengo clase-dije tratando de irme por que esta situación era muy incomoda _

_-no te iras hasta que hablemos -dijo con una sonrisa torcida,la cual era encantadora y no le podía negar casi nada cuando hacia eso _

_-esta bien dime que quieres que hablemos-dije pero inmediatamente me imagine adonde iba a parar esta situación_

_-primero que nada mírame cuando te hablo segundo se que me viste cuando susana me beso-jaja pensé como si te fuera a creer eso de que lo besaron a la fuerza que tontería- mira se que debes de pesar mal de mi pero yo te amo a ti y quiero que seas mi novia;y tal vez en un futuro seamos algo mas _

_-momento Terry tu no tienes que explicarme nada ok has lo que quieras y verte besando a susana me hizo ver que tu no me quieres y mejor vete con tu novia por que yo no me creo el cuento del beso ,mejor me voy se feliz vale-dije apunto de marcharme como se le ocurría inventar esa estúpida historia_

_-tu no te vas de a qui señorita primero que nada entiende que que ella me beso ,no la pude detener por que me sorprendió cuando la aleje de mi vi que te habías ido corriendo-dijo tomándome de las manos _

_-tranquilo Terry-dije mirándolo y note miedo en su mirada y entonces algo en mi me dijo confía en el-te creo pero cálmate vale -no se por que pero tome el rostro de Terry y lo bese_

**_TERRY POV_**

**_enserio estaba pasando esto Candy me estaba besando me tomo un segundo corresponderle la tome de la cintura y ella puso sus brazo alrededor de mi cuello ,con sus dedos acariciaba mi vez que tocaba sus lindos labios era como estar en el paraíso,poco a poco nos separamos ,yo junte mi frente con la de ella mire sus ojos verdes y me perdí en ellos._**

**_-Candy te amo tanto por favor dame la oportunidad de salir contigo por favor yo te are olvidar todos tus recuerdos amargos-dije tomando sus lindas y suaves manos_**

**_-Terry yo no se déjame pensarlo por favor -dijo bajando la mirada _**

**_-esta bien mi amor esperare pero de una vez te digo que no aceptare un no por respuesta -deje dándole un breve beso vi claramente como se sonrojaba se veía tan bonita así cada vez que la miraba me enamoraba mas de ella._**

**_-claro bueno me tengo que ir a clase nos vemos-dijo se pro de puntitas y me beso la barbilla y salio corriendo_**

**_después de ese encuentro me dirigí a mi salón no me pude concentrar en las clases ,pensaba en como hacer para que mi pecosa me diera el si y como se acercaba el 14 de febrero tenia que pensar rápido en que regalarle y declararme le mi amor de una manera muy romántica._**

**_-Terry estas bien-dijo mi mejor amigo Anthony_**

**_-estoy perfectamente-dije suspirando_**

**_-vaya no me digas que te dijo que si Candy-dijo sonriéndome_**

**_-ya quisiera pero no-dije un poco molesto_**

**_-entonces por que estas tan feliz-me pregunto rápidamente le conté todo lo que paso el me miro sorprendido ,luego el me contó algo que me sorprendió el también estaba enamorado de nada menos que de la prima de mi pecosa y el no era el único enamorado tambien Archie de Annie y Stear de Patty .pero parece que nos pasa lo mismo ellas no nos hacen caso pero eso puede cambiar ya teníamos un plan perfecto solo esperamos que funcione._**

**_Besame _**  
><strong><em>crucemos esa pared <em>**  
><strong><em>bajo la noche <em>**  
><strong><em>y sobre el prado verdel <em>**  
><strong><em>giremos <em>**  
><strong><em>al ritmo de nuestros pies <em>**  
><strong><em>tu usa esos zapatos <em>**  
><strong><em>yo el vestido aquel <em>**

**_besame _**  
><strong><em>bajo la via lactea <em>**  
><strong><em>llevame <em>**  
><strong><em>hasta la luna blanca <em>**  
><strong><em>abre tu mano <em>**  
><strong><em>y has que dancen <em>**  
><strong><em>luciernagas <em>**  
><strong><em>siguiendo destellos plateados <em>**  
><strong><em>besame <em>**

**_besame _**  
><strong><em>en la vieja casa del arbol <em>**  
><strong><em>girame <em>**  
><strong><em>hasta cansar tu mano <em>**  
><strong><em>trae <em>**  
><strong><em>tu sombrero d flores <em>**  
><strong><em>seguiremos en el mapa los colores <em>**

**_besame _**  
><strong><em>bajo la via lactea <em>**  
><strong><em>llevame <em>**  
><strong><em>hasta la luna blanca <em>**  
><strong><em>abre tu mano <em>**  
><strong><em>y has que dancen <em>**  
><strong><em>luciernagas <em>**  
><strong><em>siguiendo destellos plateados <em>**  
><strong><em>besame<em>**

**_CONTINUARA..._**

_**LA CANCIÓN SE LLAMA KISS ME NO RECUERDO BIEN DE QUIEN ES PERO ESPERO LES ALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAP NOS LEEMOS PRONTO BUENO BESOS CUIDEN CE TENGAN UNA LINDA NOCHE**_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**_

_**ELLIE**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_LAMENTO NO ACTUALIZAR ESTE CAPITULO SERA MUY BREVE BUENO LAS DEJO BESITOS BYE_**

**_CAPITULO 5_**

_CANDY POV_

_-vaya mi prima esta enamorada de Anthony pero que nos sucede es que estamos todas enamoradas de esos tontos -dije enojada _

_-jaja Candy quien lo iba a decir, estamos locas pero no creo que nosotras semos sus novias ellos están muy ocupado jugando en el equipo de fútbol de la escuela-dijo Annie asiendo una mueca_

_-bien relajémonos quieren dejemos de pensar en chicos y concentrémonos en nuestros estudios vale -dijo Patty _

_-vale saben de que me acuerdo es loco decirlo pero ellos fueron nuestros primeros amores y nos dieron el primer beso jja somos unas locas pero dejemos esto y acompáñenme hoy voy a comprar un regalo para...-dije pero note que alguien nos espiaba_

_-chicas nos vamos-dijo mi prima también notando esa presencia_

_-ok-dijeron Patty y Annie_

_al marcharnos sentí que alguien nos seguía_

_-no puede ser que haces tu aqui-dije_

_-solo vine haber a mis chicas-dijo ese sujeto_

_**Terry POV**_

_**-jaja chicos que les parese i vamos con las chicas -dije sonriendo por ver a mi pecosa**_

_-__**jaja tu quieres ver a Candy pero bien vamos-dijo Anthony sonriendo**_

**_cuando llegamos ahí encontramos una escena no muy linda que hacia ese tipo allí y quienes eran os otros 3 sujetos pero lo que vi fue que ellas tenían una mirada de miedo _**

**_-¿por que haces esto?-pregunto Karen llorando_**

**_-vine por ti que no entiendes te prometí que volvería por ti a igual que ellos por ellas-dijo ese tipo que por alguna razón no me agradaba_**

**_-basta ya calmémonos quieren-dijo Candy_**

**_-bien pero mañana pasaremos por ustedes y olvídense de salir con chicos ustedes saben que son nuestras..._**

**_no pude escuchar mas por que Anthony se le abalanzo sobre ese sujeto que abrazo a Karen_**

¿Cuándo comenzó esto, supongo que el momento en que te vi  
>cada 1 minuto 1 segundo, que sigan viniendo a la mente<br>¿qué estás haciendo .. ¿Dónde estás ahora?

Ooh baby

Yo veo esto veo que  
>puedo hacer esto puedo hacer eso<br>sigues viniendo a mi corazón,  
>Me parecía haberse vuelto loco ..<br>¿Sabes por qué mi corazón es como esto? ..  
>¿Sabes por qué me siento así?<p>

Día a día me miro y sólo espera a que siempre  
>Hasta ahora tu es el único que conozco y voy a amar solo se<br>es un momento valioso, incluso cuando estoy enamorada de ti  
>si no hay un tú, no quiero hacer nada en absoluto<p>

Cada día cuando abro mis ojos por la mañana  
>, Quiero verte<br>en mis días de presencia ahora, no puedo vivir si no hay que  
>quiero saber que una sola frase "te quiero", aunque<br>todos los días, te quiero .. Sólo tú, te amo solo a ti,  
>apenas el dos de nosotros<p>

Ooh baby ..

Probablemente sólo por la imaginación, pensamientos como 'tú eres mío'  
>puede hacer latir mi corazón en todo el día<br>me pareció que se han vuelto locos  
>Voy a correr hacia ti .. Y confiesa con honestidad<p>

Día a día me miro y sólo espera a que siempre  
>Hasta ahora usted es el único que conozco y voy a amar solo se<br>es un momento valioso, incluso cuando estoy enamorado de ti  
>si no hay un tú, no quiero hacer nada en absoluto<p>

Cada día cuando abro mis ojos por la mañana  
>, Quiero verte<p>

En mis días de presencia ahora, no puedo vivir si no hay que  
>quiero saber que una sola frase "te quiero", aunque<br>todos los días, te quiero .. Sólo tú, te amo solo a ti,  
>apenas el dos de nosotros<p>

Impresionado por las palabras .. Sin aliento (el aliento)  
>las dos manos agarrando con fuerza que se de mi agitación<br>mano  
>Estoy llorando ya .. ¿Vas a confesar a mí ahora<p>

Velad y que me guarda siempre  
>Si lloro por ti, tienes que abrazar con fuerza en ti<br>que es el momento en que deseo sinceramente a  
>no importa lo que pienso, no voy a ser capaz de creer<p>

Cada día, la guardia a mi lado y me miran a mí sólo  
>porque yo te quiero demasiado, que me trata como a un amigo<br>sólo  
>le dicen que una frase que me amas ahora<br>todos los días, te quiero .. Tú me amas solamente ..

¿Vamos a besarnos?

**_continuara..._**

**_jaja quien creen que serán esos tipos y que serán de estas chicas serán sus novios o algunos locos pues las dejare con la incógnita_**

**_les mando un beso _**

**_by ELLIE_**

**_NEVER SAY GOODBYE_**


	6. Chapter 6

pido una disculpa a todas por no poder actualizar la verdad tengo problemas me ha dado eso de cortarme en brazos y problema con la anorexia volvió y acabo de sufrir el rechazo del q hiba ser mi novio talvez dentro de 2 semanas vuelva a escribir en lo que me recupero desnme suerte para lograr dejar de cortarme

les mando un beso


End file.
